Overlord Sora and his Harem
by overlord kingdom
Summary: Can Sora survive as the new overlord or will he fail


disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Overlord, or the characters

chapter 1 the beginning

Sora has just landed on a stainglass on it is a city half is on fire the other half covered in chains.

"At long last you have been found" says a voice

"Who are you" demands Sora

"Who i am is not important but at least you got spirit" says the voice with an amused laugh

"What do you want" asked Sora

"What I want is to prepare you for what is to come" says the voice as three pedestals came from the ground

Each pedestals had an object one had a sword, one had a shield, and one had a wand.

"Now is the time to choose the path you will take" says the voice

"Will you choose the path of the sword and handle the battle head on" says the voice

"Will you choose the path of the shield and protect those around you" says the voice

"Or will you choose the path of the wand and rain destruction on your enemies" says the voice

"_I think I would prefer to take an enemy head on_" thought Sora as he went to take the sword

When Sora took the sword was absorbed into his hand.

"Now for this power what are you willing to give up" asks the voice

"_What to give up shield or wand I guess shield_" thought Sora then heads over to the shield and takes it

When Sora takes the shield it blinks out of existence then the stain glass window shakes and the pedestals sink into the blackness that formed under them.

You see a shadow moving on the ground suddenly a black creature rise from the shadow.

"This is your first enemy to defeat" says the voice as the sword appears in Sora's hand

The creature charges at you and tries to cut you with its claws but Sora avoids it then cuts the creature in half.

"Good" says the voice as darkness forms under Sora that swallows him

Sora wakes on another stainglass this time on it is a person in imposing armor with a sword on one of this persons gauntlet had a gem on it.

"Now it is time for your test" says the voice as three shadow creature come from the ground around Sora

Before they could react Sora runs up and cut one in half causing it to return to the darkness it came from. When turn to face only to see they were gone.

"where did" says Sora as he gets attacked from behind

"That is what you went" says Sora as he charges in cut the other two in half

Just as the last one is gone a staircase appears.

"Now lets see if you have what it takes for you to be the next overlord" says the voice

"Overlord is that what you are then" asks Sora

"I was but now I am dead" says dead overlord voice

"If your dead then how are we talking" asks Sora

"because I refuse to leave until you are ready" says dead overlord voice

"Thanks" says Sora as he head up the staircase

When Sora reaches the top of the staircase he heads to the center of the stainglass that has on it the person in armor around the person looks like goblins.

"never forget you follow the path of all overlords which is the path of true evil" says dead overlord voice

"But I don't want to hurt others I want to help them I am good" says Sora

"Oh don't worry young overlord the path of true evil is easy to follow all you have to do is do what you want so don't believe what others because there is no good way or bad way to live" says dead overlord

"That is good I think" says Sora

"Your test is all most complete" says dead overlord voice as a giant black creature with a heart shape hole in it

You take a few steps back from it as it slams its hand on the ground creating darkness under it. After this happened three of the smaller black creature came with the darkness.

"Don't be afraid you are an overlord and an overlord fears nothing" says dead overlord voice

"Ok I will try" says Sora as he runs up to the giant hand cutting it while cutting the smaller creature in half also.

The giant stands up and shoots energy balls at you. You avoid all but one so you try attacking it with your sword causing it to fly back and hit the giant. As the giant falls to the ground you run and kill it with your sword.

"I do believe you are ready" says the dead overlord voice as every thing goes black

**at overlord tower**

"Its glowing what that mean" ask Scrooge

"I think soon the new overlord will be come" says Jumba

"About time we can make money again I was thinking about leaving" says Scrooge

"Where would you go we are wanted by both the alliance and every known government now let's go prepare for the overlord" says Jamba as he takes one last look at the tower heart before heading off

"True but when the overlord gets here everything will change maybe even some of the old members will come back" says Scrooge as he follows Jamba

**back with Sora**

As Sora opens his eyes to see a face.

"What are you doing Kairi" asks Sora

"I was watching you sleep you lazy bum" says kairi

"Your just as lazy as he is Kairi" says Riku

"So you noticed did you Riku" says Kairi as she stands up

"Lets go we have to get everything ready we will be leaving soon on that boat" says Riku

"Ok" says Sora and Kairi as they follow Riku

If you want to see any characters in this tell me and maybe I will added


End file.
